Heart Won't Agree
by Wind
Summary: Daisuke makes a bet, one that could get him into an interesting situation ^^;; Please R&R. (shounen-ai, crossdressing, mild Taisuke)


Author: Wind  
Feedback: Yes, please. Lots of ^^ codename_windy@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG/PG-13, depends how high you rate shounen-ai...  
Pairing: My fav pairing *shine, shine*  
Disclaimer: Yap, I own Digimon, as well as all the other anime series I happen to like. So watch out for more seasons where my favorite pairings actually become official and... No, no thank you. I do not need to take my medication again...  
Warnings: Well, those would kinda give this away, so... *sigh*. Still, just to be sure. Shounen-ai, crossdressing... those for thus far. Not much.  
Author's notes: This is my first real Digimon fic. I would really apreciate feedback. So please, take a minute to drop a word, 'k? Also, English is not my first language, I only study it at school. I apologize for the spelling/grammar mistakes I might have made.  
  
Heart Won't Agree  
  
Uneasily he sifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again. His eyes almost nervously gazed at the still closed door, as if he was expecting it to grow teeth and two horns. Giving one last glance behind his shoulder towards a bush that one making suspicious noises, he steeled himself, his face taking a stern look. Bravely, he raised his hand and rang the door bell again. Only briefly did Daisuke Motomiya wonder if his parents actually had a point when they said he would had avoided half of his troubles if he would simply stop to think for a while before opening his mouth. But since the door wasn't yet opening, nor seeming to attack him, now was perfect time to remind himself how in all seven hells he got himself into this one...  
  
It had been two nights ago. He, along with some of soccer team mates had been watching a game played by older teenagers. One Taichi Yagami being the star of the fields. The way the older holder of Courage had dominated the whole game had gotten Daisuke to some sorta state between worship and total ecstasy. And no doubt it had been wonderful to watch. But game cannot be won by just one player.  
"They're gonna loose."  
Daisuke's head had swirled in the speed of light to give an angry glare at Tetsuo who dared to voice out something like that.  
"They're not! They can't loose when Taichi is playing for them!"  
The goggled boy had had no doubts what so ever that the team someone like Taichi was playing in wouldn't win the game. After all, Taichi was Taichi. He had lead the Digidestineds to an adventure that had resulted into saving both this and the Digital World. He could face any opponent without fear. He was funny, he was brave, he was just overall great and awesome. No way he could loose!  
"Sorry Dai, but Tetsuo is right. There is no hope of them winning in a situation like this..." Yasunori, who had sat on the other side of Daisuke had said, leaning back into his seat and letting his hands hang loosely over the sides of the chair, his body position clearly saying it was time to give up. Daisuke had not been ready to do that yet. He had looked at both of his team mates and then almost half screamed:  
"No! They can still win. And they will win! I know they will."  
Tetsuo had shaken his head: "You're wrong. It's a lost 'cause."  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Ok, ok, peace, guys... " Yasunori had piped in, lifting his hands up to hush his buddies. He had leaned forward a little, eyeing them both, before continuing: "Since Daisuke-san seems to be so sure about this, how about we make a bet?"  
The boy in question had huffed slightly, crossing his arms on his chest: "Why not? I know I'll win it..."  
"And we know you won't. So, what's the bait here?" Tetsuo had asked. None of them had been the type to pull out from a bet, meaning there really hadn't been much of a question if they'd agree or not. Though, none of them had bothered to think about what they would use as a prize in it. Rare silence had fallen around them, as their minds had busily tried to figure out something twistedly cruel the looser would have to go through. Suddenly, an idea had stroke Daisuke and he had grinned like mad:  
"When I win, you'll both dress up as girls for school for one day!"  
His grin had only grown wider as his friends had tried not to choke. Few uncomfortable coughs later, both boys agreed to this term. Their pride just wouldn't had allowed them to give up the bet. This having settled, Daisuke had been ready to turn his attention back to the game, but his friends had noted that there still was to agree what he would do if he lost. Tetsuo and Yasunori had changed a glance that made the burgunda haired boy between them feel more than slightly uncomfortable, before Tetsuo triumphantly announced:  
"But if we win, then you will dress up as a girl... and go to a date with a guy!"  
"Deal." Daisuke hadn't stopped for a minute to hesitate. After all, he had been sure to win this bet, so it hadn't made a difference whatever they would had thought up. Besides, also, he couldn't had afforded to back off, even if he had wanted to, because his team mates would have never let him live it down. Each of them had shaken hands with each other in agreement, before they all had turned back to the game.  
... Tai's team had lost.  
Daisuke had felt a very huge urge to swear loudly. The next day at school, had the two other boys reminded him of what he needed to do. They even had had the guts to ask who Dai was thinking 'bout asking out. That question had actually managed to snap the boy out of plotting a bloody and painful murder for Tetsuo and Yasunori. Who was he gonna ask? It needed to be someone he knew, someone who would go along with it... Quickly he ruled out the older Digidestineds. Iori would be too young and probably too serious to be able to handle it properly. Takeru would do it, Daisuke had been sure, but he had also known for fact that despite his angel like looks, the blond would have been snickering evilly the whole time. And in the worse case, he would have brought Hikari along. If there was one thing the goggle boy did not need was to have Kari there trying not to laugh. That left Ken. Whom, actual, had seemed like a pretty good option. They were close friends, best friends even maybe, and Ken would no doubt help him out and then let the whole ordeal be forgotten. Daisuke had opened his mouth to voice his choice, but Tetsuo had beat him to it:  
"Yagami Taichi."  
Daisuke had blinked once. Twice. Then he had grabbed a firm hold of Tetsuo's collar and asked what the heck was that about. Pulling himself free, Tetsuo had smirked and reasoned:  
"Well, it's basically half his fault you have to do this, right? Besides, your hero-worship on him is getting little too disturbing, this'll help you get over it in no time."  
  
And here he stood, his eyes fixed on the sign on the door saying "Yagami". No one had opened yet. Maybe no one was home. Maybe he could now go to see Ken, get the whole thing done by lunch and then forget it ever happened. Sounded like a decent plan. 'Cause standing there was a huge risk. Not only could it end up being Kari who opened the door, but it could also happen that Taichi was home. And there was no questioning whether or not the older soccer star would let him forget this. Daisuke could feel his cheeks heating up a little and he bit his lip. This was one thing he was starting to regret enormously, because if there was one person he did not wish to think he was a fool, it was Taichi. His hands idly yanked his skirt downwards. It was so damned short too. And the boots were killing him! He sifted his weight to right foot again, about to turn around and shout to the guys that no one was home, when the door was jerked open and the boy found himself staring at half naked older Yagami child.  
  
Taichi growled and pulled the pillow to cover his head when he heard the door bell ring first time. Let someone else get it. He was tired. It was Saturday morning, after all! The day of week when he had every moral right to sleep late if he wanted to. And right at that moment, he didn't want anything more than to be able to fall back asleep. He was pretty sure he was about to fall back into that blissful slumber, when the damned doorbell decided to ring again. His pillow made violent contact with the wall, as he threw it away, sitting up in his bed. Muttering various course words, he dragged himself to the door of his room, before half yelling half yawning:  
"Someone get that door!"  
When he was replied by only silence, he brought his hand to rub his eyes, his brains feeding him various bits of information. That was right, no one else was at the house. Their parents were gone for the weekend and Hikari had gone over to Sora's, girls' slumber party or something like that, if Taichi recalled right. And he was sure he did. There was no other reason Hikari wasn't already at the door cheerily greeting who ever it was.  
Sighing, Tai slowly slid towards their front door. Without any hurry, he took hold of the door knob and not bothering to see who it was, he opened the door. First his eyes met pair of big bright brown ones. Then, he registered the tanned skin, the spiky burgunda hair framing the face, before his gaze moved lower to take in a frilly white too tight button up shirt, very short black mini-skirt, long smooth legs and white high heeled boots. His gaze darted back to stare at the other boy's face, noticing his pink lipstick and the cute little necklace around his neck. He was pretty sure he was wide awake right now.  
"Daisuke..?!"   
That was all Taichi could choke out, as his eyes roamed over the figure in front of him. The older teen found his eyes growing wider and wider, while his mouth hanged open. He looked pretty much like a fish on dry land, though he didn't really worry about how stupid he looked, not when at his door steps was something... like this.  
  
The younger boy bit his pink painted lip even more furiously. He felt like frowning at Taichi. Just staring stupidly was not the reaction he had been hoping for. Of course, it probably was better than having the other boy rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. Still, Daisuke would have very much appreciated some sorta... comment, maybe. Moments flew by as neither of them really did anything. Finally the redhead grew tired with the silence. It appeared there was not going to be any move to one direction or another coming from the older boy. Not that Dai really could blame him. This most likely was not what Taichi found behind his front door every Saturday morning. At least the younger goggle boy wished this was not it. He took in a shuddering breath, steadying himself and then decided to grab the bull by the horns.  
"Taichi-san..." his voice was shivering slightly. Mentally he smacked himself and then started again, with steady, loud and clear voice, "I was hoping you would go out with me today." He bowed his head a little, to avoid looking at the older boy and to hide the blush that was creeping on his cheeks uninvitedly. Baka, baka, baka... he mentally chanted mockingly to himself. All the embarrassing thing he had done in his life, this was no doubt ranked very high. If it hadn't been bad enough as it was, it had to be Taichi of all people. His hero. His idol. The person he looked up most in the world. The person who wasn't answering anything to his proportion! Daisuke's head jerked up and his eyes met Taichi's still wide from shock ones. Idly the redhead wondered if the older bearer of Courage had gotten heart attack and died from the shock or something like that. Then those chocolate brown eyes slowly blinked at him and a confused voice asked:  
"Go out...?"  
Daisuke was about ready to scream in frustration. Was Taichi making this hard on him on purpose or what? Swallowing his urges to just run off and decide that no bet and no reputation was worth going through this, he fought back to urge to gritter his teeth and hiss. Instead, keeping his voice calm, he said:  
"Yes. Go out as on a date. With me. Today. Please?" The last part he added after brief hesitation. He didn't want to sound as desperate as he was feeling.  
  
"A date..." Taichi repeated, his mind trying to register the idea. He wasn't sure if he had woken up at all, 'cause surely Daisuke dressed up as a frilly little girl asking him out had to be some seriously twisted dream. Or then someone was playing a practical joke on him. But why would Daisuke be involved in it? The older boy was quite well aware that the new Chosen of Courage did have rather high opinion of him. What could have Yamato promised to Daisuke to get the boy into agreeing to this little show? Or what had he blackmailed the boy with... And why was he always suspecting Yama when it came to weird occasions in his life? Taichi shook his head slightly. This was just way too confusing to deal with the first thing in the morning. With his foggy brains, this simply made no sense... although, he could have sword there was no way it made sense under normal circumstances either...  
His gaze returned to meet to expecting one of the younger boy's. Oh yeah, he was supposed to say something, right? Taichi felt like scratching his head and grinning stupidly, 'cause he did not have any idea what the heck he was going to say. Just now, all reasonable answer had flown out the window. Even the unreasonable ones seemed to had disappeared. Damn it! So, he did the only thing he could. Continued staring.  
That is, until Daisuke really got fed up with it and decided to kick Taichi to ankle. Hardly notable movement, but one that 'caused the older teen to almost howl in pain. In fact, he would had, but the red head has quickly stepped closer and placed his hand on Taichi's mouth. Their faces were really really close. Tai could see the black eyeliner and mascara thickened eyelashes surrounding those dark brown pools. He gulped lightly. Then Daisuke opened his mouth again. His voice was extremely sweet, but the expression on his face held enough ferocity to make it very clear he was about ready to kill Taichi right then and there.  
"A pretty young girl asks you on a date and what do you say, Taichi-san...?"  
To underline his point, Daisuke obviously saw necessary to step on Taichi's foot with his high-heeled boot. The taller boy's eyes almost bugged out as the sharp pain shot upwards, traveling through his leg. He gave a dirty glance at Daisuke, before moving the boy's hand off his mouth. Still holding the hand, he let an smirk invade his face as he stated:  
"I say: What time do I pick you up, sweetie?"  
The younger boy's cheeks tinted to light pink, his expression turning from angry to somewhat stunned. From the corner of his eye, Tai picked up the slight ruffling in the bush near by. Quickly he decided that best way to ruin the fun of whomever it was behind this little charade was to play along nicely. Still smiling, he brought Dai's hand, the one he was still holding, back up to his mouth and kissed it lightly.  
"6 o'clock sounds good to you?" He added, winking and watching in slight amusement as Daisuke blushed even more furiously.  
  
To Be Continued...?  
  
You read it? Review it! Aw, c'mon, praise, critism, flames, hate mail... anything goes. Just... need feedback. And yes, Taisuke is my fav pairing, thank you for asking. 


End file.
